Just stay out of it
by sammiepop
Summary: Lily has a new boyfriend, he's charming, funny, smart... but is all as it seems? Lily starts to get some mysterious bruises. Can James stay away?
1. Chapter 1

**I am so sorry that i haven't updated earlier! I know i haven't updated my other story, **_**why would you do that?**_** But all of my files for my other stories are on my laptop and it's broken! I'll have it fixed soon but i will continue this story as forgiveness present? I will try and update every weekend, if i don't then feel free to moan at me. Ok, that said, please enjoy and sorry again!**

"Oi Lily-flower! Why are you sitting with the Ravenclaws?" I turned around to see Sirius bloody Black standing and yelling at me from _the other side of the room!_ "Excuse me" i muttered and swept, what was supposed to be gracefully, across the Great Hall.

"What do you want Sirius?" I glared at him but he didn't seem to notice. He was too busy squinting over to where i had been sitting. I stepped forward and hissed again, "What. Do. You. Want?" He finally looked at me.

"Why Lily-flower my darling, didn't you hear me before? I could say it again if you'd like." There was a wicked gleam in his eye that i didn't trust. "You know what, i think I'll pass." He simply raised one eyebrow and waited for me to continue. "If you _must_ know I'm sitting with my _boyfriend_. Is that okay with you?" and with that i turned tail and stalked off, my ponytail whipping him in the face as i left.

"So what was all that about at dinner?" I turned and groaned as i saw Potter-wait, no, James-running up behind me. "I don't know what you mean P-James." He frowned at me. "That's not what Padfoot said. He said that he asked you a simple question and you bit his head off!" By now i was seething. "He _what_? He bloody what? Ugh bloody hell!" Ja-oh to hell with it, Potter looked slightly unnerved. "Are you okay Lily?" He had no idea.

"No i am not okay! You have no idea how _annoyed_ i am right now! He bloody swans around here like he owns the place and says what he wants, but he can get away with it because everyone will believe him! It doesn't matter what actually happened at dinner, no, they'll just accept his version! Im sick of it! Im sick of you lot all pretending to be nice when all the while you're laughing behind my back! So, to answer your question i am not alright and i will never be alright as long as im anywhere near you!"

He stood there with his mouth slightly open. "Lily..."

But i had already gone.

**Ok so the first chapter is pretty short, im hoping to get another one up tomorrow. Please don't hate me if i don't but i will definitely get one up by Monday. Thank you for reading and please review, if only to say it's terrible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**See, i told you I'd update this weekend! And you didn't believe me... Anyschway, on to the story!**

_*Previously*_

_He stood there with his mouth slightly open. "Lily..."_

_But i had already gone._

"Guess who?" Hands covered my eyes and i squealed at the warm voice from behind me. "Freddie! You made it!" I turned around and gave him a hug before stepping back and looking at him properly.

He looked wonderful. 6foot tall, blonde hair and warm brown eyes, he was truly gorgeous. He grinned down at me. I smiled back, grabbed his hand and started walking towards the library. "C'mon, you have to come and meet Emily! She just arrived today and she's really cool! You'll love her!"

Freddie stopped in his tracks. "What did you say?" he hissed. Oh no. He had only been back 5 minutes...

He yanked my hand back. "Answer me!" His eyes bored into mine and i knew if i didn't answer him he'd find out anyway. "I said you should come and meet my new friend Emily." I whispered.

"Your new _friend_. _Your _new friend. I thought i was your friend. Am i not good enough for you now?" He glared at me and i knew what was coming. So i simply closed my eyes and waited.

He grabbed my wrist and squeezed, instantly leaving bruises. Pulling me closer into a tight, very tight, bear hug, he leaned down and whispered in my ear "Wear long sleeves tomorrow love." Then he dropped my wrist and left me standing alone and crying.

**So here's the second chapter, it kind of shows Lily and Freddie's interaction. Please let me know what you think and when about James should interfere. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, three chapters this weekend! Aren't you lucky people! Well i suppose it's because i feel bad for not updating for ages.**

**Also, thank you to shelf 182, ssdgirl123 and graybabe for adding my story their favourites list. Thank you to shelf182 and ssdgirl123 for subscribing to my story and last but definitely not least, thank you to amy457 for subscribing to me. It is much appreciated! **

_*Previously*_

_He grabbed my wrist and squeezed, instantly leaving bruises. Pulling me closer into a tight, very tight, bear hug, he leaned down and whispered in my ear "Wear long sleeves tomorrow love." Then he dropped my wrist and left me standing alone and crying. _

I did as he asked. Today was a Saturday so we could wear muggle clothing. I sighed as i pulled on my cookie monster hoodie. I knew that it was my fault that Freddie had gotten so mad last night. Although that wasn't the worst...i shuddered as i thought of what he had done when he'd found out that I'd had previous boyfriends.

"Lils-a-me-bob, are you done yet?" Emily poked her head around the door, her pink hair wafting in the breeze of the open window. I smiled, what did i do to deserve someone like Emily?

"Earth to Lily, come in Lily, do you read?" I started and realised that she was waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked then pretended to be angry. She took a step back and gasped. "Oh no! I have angered the Lilith!"

"Oh shut up." I grinned and grabbed my bag. "Yes i am done; we can go to breakfast now."

"Finally!" she exclaimed, 'fainting' with hunger. I simply walked out of the room and waited, silently raising one eyebrow.

"LLLLLIIIIILLLLYYYYY" i walked into the Great Hall and was immediately pulled into a huge bear hug. "Get off you great lump." I exclaimed and pushed them away. Remus grinned and hi-fived Emily. "Come on, i saved you some bacon Lily, and you, Emily, some toast." Emily grinned. "Oh yes, im sure you had to fight your way through vicious hordes of crowds to get me some."

"Exactly." He plopped down on the bench and raised one eyebrow when i didn't sit down immediately. I looked pointedly to my left. Black was sitting there stuffing his face with Potter and just generally being disgusting. Remus looked too, sighed, grabbed Black by the arm and dragged him towards the door. He turned around and gave me a pointed look before resuming dragging his best friend away.

Emily turned to me, worried. "Lily, what's going on?" I gave her a significant look. "You know, what we _talked _about last night." I widened my eyes at the word _talk_ and she looked surprised. "Really? _That? _What about..."

"No, no that was about _the other thing_." I glanced purposefully in Potter's direction, knowing that he was listening. I also knew that he was getting frustrated by our not-very-revealing conversation. Emily saw me look and grinned slightly. "Ohh _that_ thing. Did you want me to tell James?"

"No, it's not important, he won't worry about it. Anyway, I'd better get going, see ya." And with that i bounced off to the Entrance Hall aka my certain doom. This should be fun.

**I hope that was a better chapter for you, i wanted to show Lily's relationship with Emily and the difference of how she acts with Freddie and Emily. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I know i said I'd update yesterday but i had loads of homework to do. It's no excuse i know.**

**Anyway, thank you to SeveraEileenSnape and ssdgirl123 for subscribing to my story. Plus, thank you to Twilightgirl105 for adding my story to their favourites list. Thank you also to ssdgirl123 for reviewing my story! On the subject of ssdgirl123, thank you for adding one of my other stories **_**Why would you do that? **_**To their favourites list and also for subscribing. Again, it is much appreciated! **

_*Previously*_

"_No, it's not important, he won't worry about it. Anyway, I'd better get going, see ya." And with that i bounced off to the Entrance Hall aka my certain doom. This should be fun._

"Lily! There you are i thought I'd have to come and get you!" Remus mock glared at me as i rounded the corner to the Entrance Hall. "Yeah yeah." I muttered and crossed my arms. "What's all this about?"

"I was about to ask the same question." Black grumbled, raising one eyebrow at Remus. "I do believe i wasn't talking to you." I snapped at him. He glared at me "I do believe you're a-"

"And this is why I've brought you here." Remus cut in. I could tell that he was struggling to stay calm. "You two have been acting so hostile to each other lately. I don't care what's going on but you have to stop it. Now." He looked at our uncompromising faces. His face turned pleading. "Listen. I don't know what happened and i don't particularly want to. But what i do know is that you two shouldn't be angry at each other. So c'mon." And then he looked at me, knowing that i was a sucker for emotional blackmail.

"Oh fine!" I threw my hands up and stomped my foot. Remy grinned. He knew I'd agree. I sighed and held out my hand for Black to shake. "Truce." I said through gritted teeth. He surveyed me for a minute then swept me into a huge bear hug, knocking all of the air out of me. Of course, Freddie then chose that precise moment to walk through the Entrance Hall doors.

**I know it's really short but i wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger. I wanted to show in this chapter how although Lils-a-me-bob seems really fierce and tough, she really is a sucker for emotional blackmail. Keep this in mind because it might come up later in the story. As always, please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do hope you have forgiven me for leaving you on a cliff hanger last chapter. I had to! It set the mood...**

**And now for the thank yous! Thank you to laurena1234 for subscribing to my story. Thank you also to HermiiLienii for adding my story to their favourites list. Thank you as well to positivepotter11 for reviewing and adding my story to their favourites list. And last but not least thank you to xLizziexLupinx for reviewing, subscribing to my story and adding it to their favourites list. Thank you and it is much appreciated!**

_*Previously*_

"_Oh fine!" I threw my hands up and stomped my foot. Remy grinned. He knew I'd agree. I sighed and held out my hand for Black to shake. "Truce." I said through gritted teeth. He surveyed me for a minute then swept me into a huge bear hug, knocking all of the air out of me. Of course, Freddie then chose that precise moment to walk through the Entrance Hall doors._

"What is going on?" Freddie stopped as if he had walked into a brick wall. He glanced around then locked eyes with me. The look of sheer anger in his eyes terrified me. I realised i was still hugging Sirius. Yanking my arms behind my back, i stepped away, silently cursing. Remus looked down at me in surprise and raised one eyebrow.

"I said, what is going on?" Freddie's voice was soft and dangerous. This was not unusual for him. I knew this voice, knew it well. This was the voice he used before he hit me. This was the voice he used when he told me i was stupid and useless. This was the voice that haunted my dreams.

"Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. LILY! EARTH TO LILY BLOODY EVANS! HELLOOOOOOO!"

"BLOODY WHAT?" i screamed, before realising that everyone was staring at me. "I mean, Emily dearest, what is it that you desire?" She laughed, her little pink nose wrinkling. I loved it when i made her laugh. Her nose would wrinkle up and her face would go redder than my hair. And that, my friend, is saying something. Although, if i could change just one teensy thing about her it would be the fact that she's bloody taller than me! Everyone is! I mean, 4foot 2 is a perfectly acceptable height, thank you very much. I hate feeling short. Especially around James Potter... Whoa. I took a mental step back in my head. I do _not _think about James Potter. Especially if my boyfriend was standing right next to me. Speaking of...

"Well this has been fun, but Lily and i need to go now. Come on Lily." Freddie's grin was forced, stretched tight across his face. It looked maniacal. Why is that that only i could see it? Isn't someone going to help me? Anyone?

"Lily, let's go. Now." His tone was clipped. I knew that this was an argument that i was not going to win. Waving forlornly, i trudged behind my beloved to go and meet my fate.

**Thank you so much for all you support! In one of my reviews i was asked to give more detail on Emily and Freddie, i hope i have done that in this chapter. I just wanted to show that Lily is terrified of Freddie and she just can't work out why everyone else hasn't realised who really is. Many, many thanks and please review.**


End file.
